P:2 Chapter 62: Black★Rock Shooter
Previous Chapter Next Chapter I sit on the top of Lorule Castle, gazing at the fields and beautiful lakes. This place is a lot like Hazama, it's dark, but beautiful at the same time. Some people just don't understand, there's so much beauty in darkness. Without it, we couldn't see the moon and stars at night... We wouldn't be able to do some things without it... I snap out of my thoughts. I look down. I'm at least 120 feet off the ground. Lorule Castle is a lot bigger than 120 feet though, I'm just sitting on the lower part. I look at the sky. There's a bunch of weird birds flying around. I look down again. Link, Ben, and Pit are down there. I jump off the castle and land on my feet. “Hey, why are you guys outside?” I ask. “Zephra wanted us to look for Lyle”, Says Ben. “Lyle?” “Y'Know, Dark Link”. “Oh” I say, “I forgot”. I look over at Link and Pit, they're talking. “They would look cute together, wouldn't they?”, Says Ben. I smile, “They would. They've both got the blue-sparkling eyes and similar personality”. Ben bursts out laughing, “THEY'RE SO FUCKING CUTE”. “I HEARD THAT!”, Yells Link, “BEN, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!” “HE WILL BE ONE DAY!!!” Ben yells back. Pit just slaps his forehead. I can tell he's blushing. Ben's right. They ARE pretty cute. “U-Um... H-How about we just go find Dark Link?”, Says Pit. Link nods, “We can't waste anymore time”. Ben starts walking towards the woods, “Then let's get a move on!” His bloody red eyes turn a brighter color. Link, Pit and I follow him. I look around, it's really dark. The only thing I can see is Pit's bright white clothes, so I follow behind him, making sure I don't get lost. “Argh, Ben, it's really hard to see. Do you have some kind of light we could use? Like... The "Flashlight" thingy?” Asks Link. Ben pulls out his phone, “This is all I got”. “What is that?” Asks Link. “It's called a phone” Says Ben, “They don't have them in Hyrule yet?” Ben asks. Link shakes her head. Pit stares at Ben's phone, “I thought it was like.... A fairy... Or something”. Ben laughs, “My phone's definitely not a fairy, Pit”. I hear a loud clasp of thunder, and then it starts to rain. Ben puts his phone away, “Aw crap”. “Why'd you put your phone away, Ben?”, Pit asks. “Because, if it gets wet, it won't work anymore”. “Oh. Phones are weird”. It starts to rain harder. We're getting soaked. “I'm not gonna jump to conclusions”, Says Ben, “But I'm pretty sure Ganondorf's being an ass somewhere”. Link laughs, “He probably is”. Then a flash of lightning flies into at tree near us. Pit yelps. “Whoa”, Says Link. Pit seems a little scared now. “G-Guys... Let's h-hurry up”. “Not so fast”, Says a voice. I look up, it's from that tree that was stuck by lightning. “Who's there?” I ask. A black hooded figure stands up and jumps down from the tree. It takes off it's hood, revealing a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. “I am Roxas”. Category:Part 2 Chapters